


Innocence

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary learns the real reason why Anna was so fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Mary only really learns why Anna was so hurt by the attack on her innocence, whilst Anna had been supposed to marry Bates it was clear that Bates had very little interest in her. Anna has come to her now needing advice, Mary had been married and knew a little more about the world. 

"Anna... what exactly is going on?"

Anna's eyes flicker and she speaks softly. 

"He... took everything. My virginity... my life. If your parents ever find out..."

"They won't hold you responsible Anna... I promise."

Mary moves to embrace the other woman, hating the hitch in Anna's voice and breathing. 

"I won't let anything happen."


End file.
